Ttyl.
ttyl. is a SpongeBob spinoff revolving around the gang being rambunctious high school students with neglectful parents who regularly engage in sex and drug use while trying to make it through angst and school problems. It is rated TV-14. Season 1 1. The Party - Written by Ponyo Fan Patrick is determined to get his friend SpongeBob laid before his 17th birthday. His parents are going out of town for the weekend, so he decides to throw a party; however, things don't turn out so well when someone brings LSD to the party, causing Sandy to have a bad trip. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) 2. Girl, Interrupted - Written by Ponyo Fan Patrick's parents come home and find the aftermaths of the party, causing them to make an active commitment to start cracking down more on Patrick's behavior. Meanwhile, Sandy needs extra cash quick, and turns to becoming a model on a free sexual webcam website, only to find that someone who watched her on the site is from her school and is now blackmailing her. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) 3. Road Rager - Written by William Leonard While having a good ol' drunken night out, SpongeBob and Patrick see an unlocked car parked on the side of the road. SpongeBob, despite not having any drivers' license (and being unfit for driving in general), decides to steal it and drive it to Sandy's house, on the other side of town, by any means necessary. Patrick agrees, and together they embark on an adventure of epic proportions. (By which I mean they crash into every building in town.) (TV-14-DL) (BBFC 12) 4. Trip to Tea City - Written by Ponyo Fan The class trip to Tea City (the Bikini Bottom equivalent to England) has its ups and downs as Pearl finds an attractive accented boy, SpongeBob and Patrick get their class thrown out of a museum, and Sandy finds out her nude photos are still circulating as she finds one on a dating channel. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) 5. Confused - Written by Ponyo Fan After Squidward comes out to his parents as "confused" about his sexuality, he is thrown out of the house by his father. He then attempts to room with various friends, finding on his own while attempting to live with them that none of them really lead peaceful lives. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) 6. Nuthouse - Written by Ponyo Fan After learning the full extent of Sandy's mental health, Pearl and Squidward get her committed to a mental asylum, and we learn more about the person (or persons?) who are blackmailing Sandy. Meanwhile, Squidward begins to receive mysterious texts from someone who claims to know a dire secret of his. (TV-14-DLSV) (BBFC 15) 7. Confrontation - Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob confronts Patrick about driving Sandy to insanity and demands to know who else is involved. Squidward also confronts Patrick, but finds a dead end - but if it's not him, then who's really messaging Squidward? (TV-14-DLV) (BBFC 15) 8. Moving On - Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob has troubles finding his own person after deciding not to speak to Patrick anymore. He begins trying to hang out with various crowds he's never explored before, to not much luck. Meanwhile, Squidward finds out Squilliam is behind his mysterious text messages, and confronts Squilliam, who in response takes him to...his house? (TV-14-DL) (BBFC 12) 9. What's Your Fantasy? - Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob and Pearl, who had never been close before, find themselves becoming friends after spending so much time together visiting Sandy while she's stuck in the asylum. Could something stronger be developing between them? Meanwhile, Squidward is taken back to Squilliam's house, where Squilliam and Squidward both have secrets to tell, things to say, and in a steamy identity-discovering encounter, places to explore. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) 10. Breaking Point - Written by Ponyo Fan Patrick's had enough of being ignored. He decides to catch SpongeBob's attention by sending the video of his first time with Sandy all around, including to his parents, who decide enough is enough. Will SpongeBob ever be free again? (TV-14-DL) (BBFC 15) 11. Getting It Together - Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob decides to clean up his image majorly and become a 'good noodle' - but is this truly his identity, or an attempt to disassociate himself from Patrick as much as possible? Meanwhile, Squilliam's parents discover the extent of Squidward and Squilliam's relationship; Squidward is thrown out yet again, leaving him to turn to SpongeBob's house. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) 12. Coming to Peace - Written by Ponyo Fan After finally being traced by the police, Patrick is thrown in juvenile hall for his crimes of distributing unauthorized material which included underage sex. Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Pearl, and all the others begin to prepare a big welcome-home party for Sandy's discharge from the asylum the next day, promising to themselves (and their parents) that this won't be like their other parties. (TV-14-DL) (BBFC 12) 13. Lies, Love, Sin - Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob's party for Sandy is a big success, as Sandy seems to be in a better mental state and is impressed by SpongeBob's new attitude. The two officially decide to become a couple. Their over-confidence leads to the teenagers thinking a bit of liquor won't hurt their party...right? This slides right into old behaviors returning, and a steamy late-night encounter that could change everything. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) Character differences Every character's teenage design is mildly altered; Patrick being the most noticeable, as he is considerably slimmer and wears proper clothing. Pearl has a tad bit of a reputation as a nymphomaniac. Patrick has a bad-boy attitude while SpongeBob tries to imitate him to his best ability. Squidward is a tad bit more shy and less vulgar than the others, as well as being insecure about his sexuality. Idea Corner Put your ideas for episodes here! Must be rated TV-14, have good grammar, and make sense. * Caged Up - SpongeBob wakes up one morning in a enclosed room for eternity, he starts to grow a feral state of his mind. Believing that no one ever come for him, his final days are marked before his last breath. - Ghastlyop A tad bit too dark and out there. Rejected. * Cheater? SpongeBob ends up getting drunk at a party and wakes up the next morning in a female stranger's bedroom. SpongeBob then has to decide whether or not to tell Sandy. - Rarityfan Tanner. Rejected. * Need for Weed. ''SpongeBob and Patrick starts to use weed when a student starts using drugs, but their health and lives starts to go downhill after getting arrested. Meanwhile, Sandy tries to help Sherry, who becomes Jake's sex slave, to solve the problems. - CandyAnaisWatterson777 Note from Toph: Who's Jake? Note from Candy: Go here. Note from Ghastly-Adam: No-one cares about Jakey Muller. Note from Ponyo Fan: '''Weed is already a common substance in the show, and Resident Evil characters will not be making an appearance. Rejected. * '''''Runaways - Despite Squidward being told to never return to the Fancyson Estate, nor to see Squilliam again, the two had met up at the park each night, while Squilliam's parents were sleeping (and Squidward's dad not-caring)... until one fateful night when a misplaced footstep had awoken Squilliam's father, catching him red-handed (or... red-tentacled?) at the window. After a heated argument about who matters more to Squilliam, — his family, or his love interest — and in the heat of the moment, he tells his father to piss off, and jumps out the window. After finding Squidward, he tells him it's time to run away, far away. From there on out, they're on their own, relying on each other to survive. - TopherGopher (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) Approved for season 2. * A New Neighbory: In the Season 2 premiere, a new female moves into Bikini Bottom. Her name is Michelle Seaberry (based on Candy's real first name) and she is an ADHD and OCD teenager who has four brothers, two moms, and REALLY loves Apocalypse Biohazard series (reference to Resident Evil), porn, and Internet. When she meets SpongeBob and Patrick at school, she decided to learn their lives and try to join the cast. Meanwhile, Pearl tries to impress her dad. (TV-14-DLS) - CandyAnaisWatterson777 What the hell? Rejected. * Bully - When a new student enrolls midway in the school year, she is immediately ridiculed by the pricks of the gang (Patrick, Squilliam, etc.) for being too ugly, fat, etc. but comforted by the goodies of the gang (SpongeBob, Pearl, etc.). This leads to a controversy in the relationships between the goodies and their respective friends, leading to harmful behaviors towards one another. Will the friendships ever be restored? – Da Nerd (I really don't like how I worded this, or the title, but you get the gist.) Approved for season 2. * Angels and Devils - SpongeBob tries to think of a different relationship but as he goes through the list of potential candidates, he keeps declining. Looks like he can never get through one long and potential relationship as a couple because he thinks to himself, he is not perfect for a girl. - Ghastlyop I don't understand. Rejected. * Stinking Drinkin' - '''Patrick and Sandy discover that SpongeBob has a drinking problem and because of this he always gets into fights with other people, brings home hookers and gets involved with the police. So they try to persuade that this is morally wrong thing to do however SpongeBob does not care or even seem to listen. Luckily Karma comes to him when he is taken to hospital after liver faliure and has a near death experience. - IRmjii '''I don't think this fits with where the show is going at the moment. Rejected for now, but I'll look at it again in the future. * 'Dirty Talk - '''SpongeBob dates a prostitute who threatens to break up (And tell her parents since her farther is a policeman) if SpongeBob tells anyone. But this isnt easy if Patrick has seen the whole event and is itching for a picture and also because SpongeBob cheated on Sandy because of what Sandy did last time. - IRmjii Ratings * United States: TV-14 * Canada: 14+ (on television), PG (Canadian home video release), 13+ (Quebec television) * United Kingdom: 12, 15 * Ireland: 15 * Philippines: SPG (Strong Parental Guidance) * New Zealand: R13 (most episodes), M (some episodes) * France: U * Finland: K16 * Australia: M * Iceland: 14, 16 * Mexico: B-15 * Russia: 16+ * Serbia: 14, 16 * Spain: 16 * Japan: PG-12 * Common Sense Media: IFFY 15+ Controversies The show has been very controversial since its first episode aired in the United States. The Parents Television Council named the first two episodes 'Worst Cable Show of the Week' in their weekly column, criticizing them for their over-sexualised behavior, drug use, and coarse language. The creator defended the episodes' content later on Twitter, admitting she 'may have gone a little overboard' with the first episode but believes that none of the content was gratuitous and 'was the most honest look at teenage life on television.' First promotions for the episode "Trip to Tea City" were originally criticized by the National Mental Illness Association (NMIA) for the way they 'glamorized' the illness of eating disorders by showing off the thin models on Sandy's phone; the network pulled advertising shortly before the episode and came out with a new, more tasteful promo. The NMIA later went on to praise the actual storyline itself in ''Ttyl. and the writers involved. Due to a mix-up with rights holders, the Japanese dub of the show ended up originally being produced to be aimed at a children's audience, and aired at 19:30 (5:30 p.m.) Wednesdays on TV Aichi right after Pokemon XY. This led to heavy censorship and complaints from fans of the original and parents who said the edited version was still too mature. The show was pulled from the timeslot after four episodes and moved to a more appropriate adult/high school time slot (00:30, or 12:30 a.m.) on Saturdays, fully uncensored. The first four episodes were redubbed and are uncensored on the Japanese DVD. Trivia * Each season has 13 episodes.